


Winter is the worst

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold Weather, Gen, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Barbatos gets caught in a snow storm and it's up to Diavolo to make sure he is warmed up.
Relationships: Barbatos & Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Winter is the worst

A demon, with his tail swooshing underneath the thick coat he wore, passed by the district filled with shiny streets during mid-day.

Even though it was barely 5 PM, some stores were closing up due to the cold weather. It was always night-time in this realm. But moon wasn't out today, it was blocked by the thick blanket of clouds between it and the soil.

It was snowing, the heavy swooshing of the wind in his ears made it hard for him to hear the things that happened around him. His heart was also beating fast, his legs carried him as fast as they cold when the snow covered his ankles each time he took a step. The storm was so violent, that he lost the feeling of his hands a few minutes ago. His nose and ears, which were covered with the black hat he wore, were freezing. The heavy grocery bags in his hands stung agganist his hand joints, cutting off the circulation briefly.

He needed to hurry home as fast as possible.

He would refuse to admit thus to anyone, but violent storms freaked him out greatly.   
He would always keep a calm face, but he couldn't control how his hands would flinch whenever he heard a loud thunder outside, or was stuck in a windy storm. The current situation he was in triggered his transformation, his horns stuck out awkwardly through his hat and his tail moved around. He began running at last when he saw the castle entrance, and basically bolted inside when he saw the door to there.

He slammed the door shut behind him, and locked it. His cheeks, nose and ears were flushed from the cold, his legs were trembling. His heart still thumped loudly. He was out of breath from running around in the snow for that long, and his hands ached whenever he moved them. His pants were soaking wet from tripping accidentally on his way there. 

Pieces of snow fell on the floor, both from his coat and hit hat, as he hanged them on the cloth hanger next to the door. The windows shook with the intensity of the wind, and he had to take support from the hanger for a moment to calm down.

He wasn't going _anywhere_ again in a weather like this.

"Barbatos?" The surprised voice of the young prince echoed in the entrance hall. The demon looked up to meet with a pair of golden eyes, approaching him with surprise.

"My lord." He acknowledged his presence before looking down at his pants in shame. His knees were trembling from the cold. Devildom snow was colder and more cruel when it came from the northern parts of the realm, and Barbatos was unfortunately reminded of that once again through this experience. Between the shopping bags that were still covered in a bit of snow and his wet clothes that dripped everywhere in the entrance, Barbatos couldn't help but feel ashamed. 

Still though, he couldn't stop the trembling of his jaw and knees, along with his hands. 

"You went out in this storm?" The prince reached his side and checked him if he had any injuries. Diavolo pulled the gloves Barbatos had on and checked them to see if there was any frostbite. The butler's hands were pretty cold, his fingers were red and there were small blisters formed here and there. 

"I-It'll-" Barbatos cleared his throat, his trembling jaw wasn't cooperating today. "It'll... heal on it's own. I shall be on my way to change and make your dinner now-"

"No, I can't have you making food when you're this cold. You're gonna get sick."

"My Lord-"

Diavolo raised his hand as a sign for Barbatos to quiet down, and the butler obeyed.

"You're freezing." The prince stared at his face and hands for a while, frowning slightly. "Come on, the fireplace is on now. Lets get you warmed up."

"I don't need to. Someone needs to deal with the dinner."

"I can sit without food for two hours." Diavolo pulled him to the closest guest hall in the castle, where he was sitting and reading a book before. The book was still open on the couch, and the room was very warm. Barbatos was still shivering as Diavolo told him to stay put there. Being his butler, he had no choice but to obey.

He laughed at this situation when she should be shrinking 800 feet deep in ground with shame. He was fuming to himself. This insistence the young master had to care for him was annoying sometimes. Especially now, as he felt humiliated. He should've looked into this before, with his powers, but he was bound to Diavolo on that.

"...The water in the pipes are frozen right now, so the servants are working on dealing with that." Diavolo said when he came back with a maid by his side. Not wanting to walk all the way to Barbatos' room, he teleported them into his own chambers. The maid had a big bowl of hot water, some towels and clothes, and dry clothes. Diavolo carefully took the clothes while Barbatos blew in his palms to keep himself warm, he tried to look a bit more composed next to the maid. 

"So we'll have to warm you up with this... Sorry, I should have people put more sturdy pipes there this week." Diavolo smiled, scratching his neck slightly with a troubled smile.

"I'll handle that, M-My Lord. But f-first of all, I need to get warm. I c-can't speak w-without... S-S-Stuttering..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Diavolo mentioned at the maid with his hand and rubbed circles on Barbatos' hands, and considered giving him his jacket. But Barbatos would most likely refuse. The maid, who was a young girl with short blonde hair, quickly left after putting the warm water next to the bed. Diavolo thanked her on her way out. The door shut with a click, and he locked it to make sure no one came in.

"...Let me take care of you. You can't even move your fingers when your hands are like this. Your tail has ice at the tip of it." The younger demon looked genuinely sad to see his close friend like this. His puppy eyes seemed to add on to the guilt Barbatos felt at that moment, but even though he wanted to protest, he just wanted to get warm. The fire at the guest room helped him a bit, but he still felt cold. 

He took a glance at the wide bucket of hot water next to the bed, then back to Diavolo.

"...Besides, I know you are a perfectionist. You wouldn't wanna mess tomorrows breakfast up now, do you?" Diavolo said, mumbling "That'd be very unfortunate..." half to himself and half to his butler. As much as Barbatos knew that he was joking and just wanted to treat his wounds, he still found it hard to... be taken care of. So to speak.

"You have a p-point. Tomorrow we have a couple visitors..." Barbatos took a glance at the clothes and took off rhe zip-up shirt he wore on top of his normal shirt. Noticing that he had trouble with his hands, Diavolo offered to help. While most demons transform into their demon forms along with their clothes, Barbatos' body knew he'd freeze to death with how thin those clothes are. So, only his horns and tails sprung out. It was a sub-conscious thing, the body knew how to raise it's chances of survival by instinct. 

For the sake of making everything faster, Barbatos agreed with Diavolo. Diavolo took off the button up shirt he wore underneath as well, seeing that the sleeves were soaked. Barbatos' tail swooshed uncomfortably, getting semi-naked seemed to worsen his condition.

"Let's get you dressed quickly." Diavolo said, and gave him the dry clothes that were fresh out of laundry. Standing behind Barbatos (like how the butler used to dress him every morning), he opened the new, dry shirt and helped Barbatos get into it. Noticing this, Barbatos resisted the urge to roll his eyes and shook his head unnoticably. 

While he tried to button he shirt up, he felt a pair of warm hands closed over his pink ears and flinched.

"Wow... So cold." Diavolo said in wonder. His voice was muffled to Barbatos. Barbatos wasn't sure if the lit uo fireplace was the source of heat on his cold cheeks, ot if he was, by some miracle, blushing at this simple contact. Diavolo soon let him go, after warming his ears up, and Barbatos buttoned the shirt. Barbatos wore the pair of pants after Diavolo dried his legs with a towel. It felt awkward to have the prince he was supposed to serve, kneeling below him and touching his legs like that but he didn't make a comment. He just had to endure it a bit more.

Diavolo kneeled next to his closet and pulled something from the dephts of the damned thing that creaked each time he opened it. [Barbatos made a mental note to oil it later.] He pulled something in a dark colour and held it up to Barbatos.

"Here, you bought me this around five years ago but... Well, it doesn't fit anymore." He said. He held a warm, cozy looking sweater from there. Indeed, Diavolo had gone up a size in five years. Especially his arms, since he gained more muscle weight in that time. The arms felt too tight, and soon he stopped wearing it all together.

"I am supposed to go down to the kitchen after this." Barbatos said and walked to the warm water bucket after taking his boots and socks off carefully. "I can't wear that."

Even though his body screamed for additional heat sources.

He stepped into the wide bucket and sighed. The water was around 50 degrees (Celcius), it would burn a normal human but this was just what he needed. It was steaming. He slowly sat on the bed after getting a look of approval from Diavolo.

"Barbatos..." Diavolo pouted. "Come on. Don't make me turn you into a blanket burrito."

"M-"

"Just call me Diavolo. Come on." Diavolo didn't allow him to speak. Barbatos only had a shirt on, what wasn't enough! He needed something warmer.

"I'll put this here." He said, after sighing at the reaction Barbatos gave him (which was a pair of narrowed eyes). "I'll go and grab more water. And by the time I come back with more hot water, I expect you to put it on. Okay?"

"..." 

Diavolo left the room after that.

\---------

Barbatos recovered easily thanks to Diavolo's care. However, he got a cold right after. Fever, a runny nose, sore throat, and lack of sleep made him very stressed and drained.

"Winter is the worst..." He thought, as he stared at the food container next to his bed. 

It was his favorite soup and some bread with a sticky note that said "Get well soon!" on it.

He smiled, and got up slowly. He took the tray in his lap and began eating slowly.

"...This soup is over cooked..."

Yet, it still tasted better than anything he'd ever eaten before.

**Author's Note:**

> Barbatos looks like the type of dude to hate the sound of wind in his ears,,, idk


End file.
